Goma de mascar
by Sato Kurayami
Summary: Quien se imaginaria que al comprar unas cuantas gomas de mascar, y crear una singular travesura con ellas la acercaría por un momento hacia Minato, el muchacho del que estaba enamorada cierta pelirroja.


Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Pareja: MinaKushi

Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nueva creación, espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.

Goma De Mascar.

Era un día perfecto en la aldea de la hoja, el clima cálido que le envolvía no podía encajar mejor con sus habitantes, el cielo azul por el cual rondaban pajarillos cantores se mezclaba con el habla del viento y por las calles de la villa personas de aquí, para allá se movían constantes, los puesto estaban abiertos atendiendo personas dejándoles una provechosa ganancia, los ninjas volvían de sus misiones dispuestos a divertirse y convivir con su hogar, todo esto hacia que la aldea cobrara vida.  
Esa chica pelirroja, doce años, ojos lilas, contextura delgada y piel nívea, se encontraba dentro de una tienda de dulces, miraba las gomas de mascar con una sonrisa zorruna y traviesa.

- A hacer travesuras se ha dicho- pensó para sí misma la Uzumaki  
Levanto la tapa que cubría las gomas con una mano destapándola y con la otra tomo una bolsa de plástico, cuando hubo desocupado la mano que destapo los chicles, se aproximo a tomar los dulces.

- Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco- conto Kushina, pues pensaba que eran los que necesitaba aproximadamente para hacer su travesura a las que les dedicaba los domingos.

Y porque los domingos, simplemente para la joven de orbes lila, los domingos eran aburridos, y claro, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer, a demás de entrenar, pensaba que tenía que dejar tiempo a sus bromas, sin embargo esas bromas no eran para los adultos y mucho menos para los ninjas de elite… ni más ni menos esas travesuras eran para aquellos que la molestaban, entre ellos se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha.

- Listo- murmuro siendo cubierta por un aura negra dejando solo su cabello rojo resplandeciente, sin embargo su momento se vio interrumpido por la voz del vendedor.

- ¿Vas a pagar eso?- pregunto con aire estricto, pues esa niña siempre hacia de las zullas, era … algo charlatana.

- Si- sonriendo de oreja a oreja saco de su bolsa del pantalón unas cuantas monedas, el hombre las tomo, casi con unos signos de dinero en sus ojos- ¡Vuelve pronto Kushina!- grito al ver que su consumidora se iba por la puerta, kushina asintió feliz.

Corrió por las calles de la aldea, llegando en especial al barrio Uchiha, sin duda tenía pensado hacer pagar a ese chico, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol que yacía en la entrada del barrio, saco el dulce y lo posiciono en su boca, crujiendo notablemente, la Uzumaki hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sentir como sus dientes apretaban ante la goma, un tanto dura por cierto… después de un rato lo masticaba con facilidad y cuando se le acabo el sabor, lo saco de su boca, y con una maliciosa sonrisa, que no dejaba de ser dulce y risueña pego el chicle en la esquina inferior del arco de piedra con el nombre " Barrio Uchiha ", cuando estuvo bien pegado, tomo la otra parte de él y lo alargo hasta llegar a la otra parte del arco, de esta manera cuando Fugaku pasara se lo llevaría consigo en el pantalón

Kushina se escondió tras el árbol, y espero con una sonrisa zorruna a que el Uchiha pasara y se llevara esa grata sorpresa.

- ¡Ah !- la Uzumaki, victoriosa al escuchar el quejido de alguien caer, se asomo por el árbol, su sonrisa se borro al encontrarse ni más ni menos que con ese chico que le gustaba con el pantalón embarrado de goma de mascar, intentando quitárselo un tanto preocupado.

- Minato-Kun- salió caminando con un semblante divertido- creo que caíste en mi trampa- comento divertida rascándose la nuca un poco nerviosa.  
Minato le observo preocupado, mas no extrañado, después de segundos comprendió que después de todo, ella era Kushina, sabia como era, así que le regalo una leve sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, ya encontrare como arreglar mi pantalón- kushina se sonrojo un poco, sabía que Minato era tranquilo y sereno, pero tampoco creía que sería tan paciente, y menos con ella- supongo que eso me pasa por salir del barrio desprevenido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- confiado le pregunto a la Uzumaki, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Ah?... creo que es más que obvio- le contesto bajando la cabeza- hago lo de los domingos… tu sabes- rio

- Ya veo…- Minato Namikase, sabía que todo esto se trataba de las típicas travesuras del habanero sangriento, de pronto se le ocurrió que podía quedarse a observar cómo es que lo hacía y qué tipo de habilidad tenia la Uzumaki en este tipo de cosas, y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, pregunto- ¿ Puedo ayudarte?- sereno la miro. Sin embargo, muy dentro de el la inseguridad nacía, a pesar de que le gustara la pelirroja y querer estar cerca de ella, sabía que se podía meter en problemas por las travesuras en las que lo metía pase a que él nunca hacia nada, tan solo le acompañaba.

- No creo- dijo insegura rascándose la nuca- ¿ya olvidaste la vez de los globos, o la vez del platillo de rameen?

- No lo eh olvidado- confeso riendo, pues todas esas veces se había divertido mucho, no obstante los problemas aguardaban- No importa, quiero ver- hablo de nuevo con esa típica sonrisa leve que él le regalaba.

Dadas las circunstancias, después de un rato kushina masticaba la goma y la pegaba en los extremos del arco, Minato solo observaba sorprendido, era verdad después de todo, la pelirroja podía ser muy ingeniosa cuando se trataba de vengarse de Fugaku al llamarla "Tomate" por su cabello rojo y cara redonda.

Después de un rato, al ver que los únicos que caían eran mujeres que llevaban cestos de ropa o novios que entraban distraídos al barrio después de gritar " ¡Kushina!, la uzumaki se rindió, el Uchiha engreído nunca caería, volvió detrás del árbol, se tumbo en el sacate a lado de Minato con un rostro decepcionado, el rubio noto rápidamente esto, y al querer acercarse a ella, acomodándose de nuevo, su mano se posiciono accidentalmente sobre la de Kushina, instantáneamente ambos se sonrojaron, y se vieron fijamente, ella observaba esos ojos azules que miro de esa forma por primera vez el día que le salvo de esos ninjas de la nube, el miraba su sonrojo, sus cabellos rojos, y sus ojos, ojos llenos de felicidad… sus respiraciones anunciaban sus nervios y de pronto se fueron acercando mas y mas...

Jamás lo vieron pasar… sus labios se habían unido en un beso tierno, sin malicia ni hipocresía, lo que sentían en ese momento era más que dulzura y felicidad, pues ambos se gustaban, y eso no cambiaria, no cambiaria que a él le gustase su cabello rojo, ni que le gustara su forma de ser.  
Se separaron aun más sonrojados, y se miraron de nuevo, la uzumaki desvió la mirada y dijo:

- Creo que será mejor irnos- comento risueña mirándole de nuevo rascándose la nuca.  
- S-si – dijo con dificultad, no solía ser así, pero estaba claro que su amiga… o ahora no tan amiga, le gustaba tanto que lo hacía sonrojarse y tartamudear.

Su abuela Mito, le dijo que los accidentes no existían, y que todo ocurría por el destino…  
Después de todo, si la Uzumaki jamás hubiera comprado esa goma de mascar y jamás la hubiera pegado en las esquinas del arco, Minato no estaría con ella en ese momento, porque jamás se hubiera tropezado… jamás se hubiesen besado.


End file.
